Faux Pas
by Reky
Summary: Quando uma promessa é esquecida, mais de um lado é machucado. De certa forma, UA. Scorpius mais velho.


**Faux Pas  
**_Passo em Falso_

A chuva caía fustigante do lado de fora da pequena livraria _Book's Heaven _quando Rose Weasley lançou seu olhar aflito através da discreta vitrine. O relógio cuco acima da porta mostrava claramente que já se passava das quatro horas da tarde, consequentemente, avisando-lhe que já se faziam duas horas desde que esperava seu primo Albus.

Eles haviam marcado de se encontrar pelos arredores naquele dia, mas Albus não comparecera no horário estipulado e, muito menos, ligara para Rose para lhe comunicar o porquê o atraso. Começara a chover e ela, então, decidiu que seria uma sábia razão adentrar na já conhecida e extremamente aconchegante _Book's Heaven _para fazer o tempo passar e, quem sabe, aguardar notícias do primo.

No entanto, duas horas já haviam se passado e sua vontade de ler parecia ter corrido pelo menos caminho, depois de ler praticamente um livro inteiro. Fechou-o em seu colo, soltando um longo e pesado suspiro ao levantar-se da confortável poltrona em que estava sentada durante aquele tempo. Quando percebeu sua movimentação, Albert, o senhor magrelo e atarracado que cuidava da livraria no dia e velho conhecido de Rose, acenou-lhe animadamente por detrás do balcão. Rose retribuiu-lhe o cumprimento e foi se esconder atrás das imensas estantes novamente, em busca de outro livro para prender sua atenção.

Foi no cruzamento entre uma estante e outra que Rose se esbarrou na muralha. Ou, ao menos, foi o que ela achou que era quando caiu imediatamente no chão após o inesperado encontro corporal. Soltou um pequeno gemido, massageando o local dolorido e aceitou a mão do garoto com quem havia colidido.

Garoto? Pois sim. De fato, era um homem; e um homem com aparentes vinte e cinco anos, já que havia uma certa quantia de barba por fazer e um semblante demonstrando um cansaço que um adolescente de forma alguma teria. Tinha cabelos claros e desleixados, um rosto anguloso, nariz fino e reto e olhos cinzentos. Usava um sobretudo marrom e uma calça social bege, além de um pequeno sorriso sereno estampado na face.

Ainda surpresa devido ao esbarrão, Rose ajeitou-se e sorriu um tanto encabulada por causa de sua forma destrambelhada de ser. Nunca fora muito coordenada, mas jamais cometera uma gafe tão ridícula em frente a um desconhecido.

'Oops', ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. 'Não foi por querer, de verdade'.

O homem assentiu, demonstrando que entendera a falta de jeito momentânea da garota e soltou um tanto relutante, ela percebeu, sua mão. Ele ainda sorria serenamente quando ao falar.

'Ah, não se preocupe quanto a isso, garotinha'. Uma covinha apareceu em sua bochecha. 'Você ainda é jovem; tem bastante tempo para aprender tudo sobre a vida'.

Rose corou, sentindo suas orelhas subitamente quentes — ela tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos, por Deus! Não era tão nova assim, afinal de contas. Podia parecer, mas não era nada ingênua, apesar de também não ser como a maioria das garotas de sua escola; ela sabia que o mundo não era _bom_, que as pessoas não aparentavam ser o que, de fato eram. Já havia sentindo na própria pele o que era uma traição e o sofrimento, apesar da pouca idade.

Apertando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, ela reprimiu um pequeno xingamento.

'Eu disse _desculpe'. _Disse torcendo um pouco o canto dos lábios. Estava óbvio que ela não ficara _nada _contente com a palavra no diminutivo.

No entanto, o homem a sua frente atreveu-se a levantar uma de suas mãos e acariciar seus longos cabelos castanhos com um sorriso gentil. Um sorriso que ela jamais havia visto no rosto de outra pessoa, nem mesmo no de seus pais. Era um sorriso completamente novo em seu mundo nem tão novo assim.

'Eu sei. Eu te amo'.

Os orbes azuis da garota se arregalaram com a repentina declaração. Afinal, o que aquele sujeito desconhecido queria com ela? Pelos céus, ela _só _havia esbarrado nele e ele se _declarava _para ela?

Definitivamente, ele deveria ter acabado de sair de um hospital psiquiátrico. Aquilo, de forma alguma,_ não _poderia ser considerado normal.

'Er...', Ela começou, ainda hesitante. E se aquele homem _realmente _fosse um doido? Será que ele a sequestraria e faria coisas _estranhas _com ela? Algo como algum experimento científico sem sentido algum ou trancafiá-la em um porão escuro e úmido pelos próximos anos? Afinal, já ouvira falar muito sobre acontecimentos assim. Sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas e retraiu-se, encolhendo-se contra a estante atrás de si. 'Desculpe-me, mas creio que o senhor esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa. Nunca o vi em minha vida!'

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso por sua falta de tato. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, ele pareceu-lhe um tanto decepcionado por ela não tê-lo reconhecido. Aquilo a fez imaginar se _realmente _ela não o conhecera em algum lugar antes.

Mas isso seria impossível; seu círculo de conhecidos limitava-se a um grupo reduzido de adolescentes da sua idade e dos amigos de seus pais e de alguns parentes. Com certeza, nenhum homem louro de marcantes olhos cinzentos. Nunca. Jamais.

'A senhorita tem _certeza _de que não me conhece?' Ele insistiu, mas ela balançou a cabeça. 'Pois estou certo de que já a vi antes.' Ele levantou uma de suas mãos, colocando uma mecha castanha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Rose não pôde evitar enrubescer. Céus, aquele _velho _a estava cantando ou era impressão? 'Teria sido em um sonho, talvez?'

Rose prendeu a respiração. Céus, ele estava _muito _perto. Perto _demais_. Ela podia sentir sua respiração quente batendo contra suas bochechas geladas junto de um cheiro que lembrava hortelã misturada com tabaco. Tabaco? Então, ele fumava; e, céus, ela simplesmente _não suportava _cigarros. Não porque os achava fétidos e um hábito, sem dúvida, prejudicial à saúde; de fato, ela até chegava a achar _sexy_. O que ela não suportava era ter de admitir isso, sobretudo a si mesma.

O nariz dele tocou o dela e Rose fechou fortemente os olhos, quase não querendo ver o que viria em seguida. No entanto, seu coração batia forte em seu peito e ela não poderia acreditar naquilo! Meu Deus, tudo aquilo por um estranho em uma livraria? Mas que exagero! Ele segurou levemente seus ombros, como se dissesse que, se ela quisesse partir, ele não impediria; ela, porém, não moveu um músculo sequer. Na verdade, até teve a impressão de ter aproximado ainda mais seu corpo de dele.

A jovem estava tão nervosa! Nunca, nunquinha que ela pensara em algum dia fazer aquilo. Deus, jamais! Ela estava prestes a beijar um homem desconhecido em uma livraria, com Albert apenas a alguns metros de distância. Mas Rose parecia não se importar mais com aquilo; seu corpo parecia estar atraído ao do louro e ela não queria se separar dele tão cedo, mesmo tendo trocado apenas algumas poucas palavras com ele. Mesmo tendo desconfiado que ele fosse um doido!

'Tem certeza de que não nos vimos antes?' Ele voltou a murmurar, sua boca apenas há alguns centímetros da de Rose. Suas mãos foram parar no rosto delicado da garota e seus polegares acariciaram sua pele macia. Ela não pôde evitar um suspiro, o estômago saltitando dentro de si e o coração parecendo querer saltar pela boca. O louro sorriu, parecendo perceber a reação que um mero toque seu causava na jovem. 'Se não nos vimos antes, então por que não consigo me separar de você agora?' Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela levemente, afastando-se um pouco. 'Por que _você _não me repele, se sou tão _estranho _assim?'

'Eu... Não sei'. Ela admitiu com a respiração entrecortada. Pousou suas pequenas e trêmulas mãos em seu peitoral e apertou a blusa social que ele usava entre seus dedos finos. 'Meu Deus, eu não sei _mesmo_!'

Ele soltou uma pequena risada, afastando os corpos dos dois. Imediatamente ela sentiu frio, como se ele fosse um quente agasalho de lã que lhe fora arrancado das mãos.

'E você está tão acostumada a saber de tudo, não é mesmo?' Mais uma vez, ele sorriu. Céus, aquele sorriso dele, tão sereno, tão gentil... Por que ele revirava seu estômago de uma maneira tão prazerosa? Ela havia acabado de conhecê-lo! 'E, no entanto, parece não saber nada a meu respeito'. O homem aproximou-se novamente, fazendo com que seus narizes e testas se encontrassem e fechando seus olhos. 'Mas eu sei de tudo sobre você, Rose'.

Ela arregalou, uma vez mais, seus orbes azuis. Afastou-se dele, novamente sentindo um arrepio subir por sua coluna. Como aquele homem conseguia lhe transmitir tanta segurança e desconfiança ao mesmo tempo? Afinal, isso sequer era _possível_?

'Como você sabe meu nome?' Ela balbuciou, sentindo as costas baterem, novamente, contra a estante de livros atrás de si. 'De onde me conhece? E não me venha dizer que é de um sonho, senão vou correndo e aviso Albert de que há um tarado na livraria!'

Rose surpreendeu-se quando, desta vez, ele não abriu seu conhecido sorriso gentil. Naquele momento, seus lábios levantaram-se, mas de uma maneira tão triste que Rose pôde sentir seu coração apertando dentro de seu peito.

'Então, você realmente não se lembra, não é? Bom...' Ele deu de ombros, parecendo não dar importância ao fato. No entanto, Rose podia sentir que ele estava verdadeiramente decepcionado, triste e, na pior das hipóteses, sentindo-se mais solitário do que nunca. Mas, como, _diabos, _ela tinha tanta certeza disso? 'Fazer o quê, não é?' Ele virou-lhe as costas no mesmo momento em que a porta da livraria se abriu com o barulho de um irritante sininho. Através dos buracos entre as prateleiras, Rose pôde reconhecer a figura alta de Albus se dirigindo ao balcão para falar com Albert. 'Desculpe-me pelo incômodo'.

Rose piscou, aturdida, ao perceber os passos se distanciarem.

'Espere!' Ela gritou. 'Qual é o seu nome?'

Mas então ela ouviu novamente o som do sino da porta e soube que o misterioso homem havia partido.

* * *

'Rose, você está bem?'

Pela contagem que ela estava fazendo, já era a terceira vez que seu primo Albus lhe fazia a mesma pergunta. E, como nas duas outras vezes em que ele perguntara, ela apenas balançou a cabeça de forma inconsciente e continuou seu caminho ao lado do primo.

A verdade era que ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar aqueles orbes cinzentos de seus pensamentos. Fazia uma semana desde o encontro na _Book's Heaven _e ela nunca mais reencontrara o Homem dos Olhos Cinzentos, como ela chamava. E, embora Albus lhe perguntasse toda hora se havia acontecido algo com ela no dia em que ele se atrasara, Rose não havia contado detalhe nenhum ao melhor amigo sobre o ocorrido.

Aquele era um segredo somente dela e do misterioso louro que conhecera há uma semana.

Naquele dia, o tio de Rose — e, consequentemente, pai de Albus — Harry Potter, faria um pequeno e familiar churrasco em sua casa para comemorar o retorno de seu adorado afilhado, Teddy Lupin, à Inglaterra, depois de quase um ano trabalhando nos Estados Unidos. Todos na família adoravam Teddy, então a família Weasley — que, de forma alguma, era pequena — apareceria em massa na casa de tio Harry e tia Ginny. Além disso, seria um reencontro emocionante entre Teddy e sua namorada, prima de Rose e Albus, Victoire Weasley.

Foram recebidos com um grande e apertado abraço de sua avó, Molly, assim que chegaram a casa. Tia Ginny veio receber Rose com um de seus abertos e lindos sorrisos, enquanto sua própria mãe, Hermione, deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo na bochecha. A garota realmente amava ver toda sua família unida, especialmente quando James, o irmão mais velho de Albus, começava a fazer suas palhaçadas na companhia de tio George.

Cerca de uma hora depois de sua chegada, a campainha soou e tio Harry, todo animado e sorridente, foi atender a porta. Ao olhar pelo olho mágico, deu um sonoro grito avisando a todos que Teddy chegara e Rose já pôde notar as lágrimas caindo pelos olhos azuis de Victoire. Assim que o namorado entrou pela porta, ela nem permitiu que tio Harry lhe desse um abraço, pois já foi se lançando nos braços do homem tão logo o avistou.

Encabulados por estarem vendo uma cena tão íntima entre o casal, todos os olhares acabaram se desviando para uma alta figura que se encontrava atrás de Teddy. Cabelos louros, olhos cinzentos, rosto anguloso e um nariz fino e reto. Rose arregalou os orbes. Mas que _diabos ele _estaria fazendo ali?

Questionamentos a parte, ele estava muito mais bonito do que o vira da outra vez. Seus cabelos estavam devidamente penteados e, ao invés de caírem lânguidos em seu rosto, mais curtos e para trás com ajuda de um pouco de gel; a barba clara havia sumido e agora Rose podia ver com perfeição o lindo rosto que aquele homem possuía. Ele estava completamente diferente, mas, definitivamente, era _ele_.

E parecia que ele havia lhe reconhecido também, pois seus olhos não desgrudaram dela por um momento sequer, desde que Teddy entrara por aquela porta. E, falando em Teddy, ele pareceu recordar-se da presença do amigo na porta e virou-se para apresentá-lo. O coração de Rose foi parar na boca – finalmente; finalmente ela descobriria seu nome!

'Tio, pessoal...' Teddy começou, um pouco corado por causa dos beijos de Victoire, e o convidou a entrar. 'Vocês se lembram de meu amigo, Scorpius Malfoy?'

Imediatamente o coração de Rose parou, bem como os olhos de todos ao seu redor arregalaram-se. Teddy não poderia estar falando sério. _Aquele _era Scorpius Malfoy? O Scorpius Malfoy, amigo de infância de Teddy, que, vez ou outra, aparecia na casa de tio Harry e brincava com ela? O Scorpius Malfoy que a ensinara a balançar, que brincara com ela de esconde-esconde e tantas outras coisas mais?

Rose não podia acreditar.

O homem que ela quase beijara naquele dia da biblioteca havia sido sua primeira paixão de criança. Ele era oito anos mais velho do que ela, mas tivera paciência de brincar com uma garotinha de sete anos como se ele mesmo tivesse a mesma idade. Quando ela disse 'eu te amo, Corpie!', com toda sua inocência e sinceridade de criança, ele lhe sorrira — _aquele sorriso —_ e respondeu 'eu também te amo, garotinha Rose!'. Quando, então, ela lhe disse 'quando eu crescer, quero ser esposa de Corpie! Fazer a comidinha e cuidar, cuidar direitinho de Corpius!', ele lhe respondera 'então, eu vou esperar por você, Rosie', ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso.

_É uma promessa?_, ela perguntou, estendendo-lhe o 'mindinho da promessa'.

_É uma promessa!_, ele confirmou, apertando seu pequenino dedinho, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos macios.

E ela havia se esquecido dele nos dez anos que se passaram desde então.

_Meu Deus, ele havia se lembrado...!_ Rose pensou, levando as mãos à boca, sentindo os olhos arderem por causa das lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair. Sua vista estava ficando embaçada._ Meu Deus, meu Deus! Ele se lembrou de mim durante todo esse tempo... E eu me esqueci!_

De uma forma bastante estranha e embaçada, ela pôde perceber quando Scorpius aproximou-se com passos decididos e rápidos de si, abraçando-a fortemente contra seu corpo ao chegar nela. Ao longe, ela ouviu um grito esganiçado partido de seu pai, Ronald, e murmúrios surpresos do resto da família. Apenas Teddy que, ela pôde perceber, não parecia surpreso. Ele abraçou Victoire pelos ombros e lançou-lhe um sorriso cúmplice, piscando-lhe um olho e sinalizou-lhe com a cabeça o quintal da casa. Lá fora, o antigo balanço de suas memórias, balançava gentilmente com o soprar do vento.

Enlaçando Scorpius pela mão, ela levou-o até o local e, para sua gratidão, Albus fechou as cortinas das portas e janelas que davam para o quintal. Rose sentou-se no balanço enquanto Scorpius ficou parado a sua frente, apenas observando-a, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, balançando cada vez mais alto na noite estrelada de Londres.

'Foi você que me ensinou a balançar'. Disse ela, quebrando o silêncio que se instaurara entre eles.

Scorpius sorriu.

'Então, você se lembrou'.

Rose parou o balanço, assentindo com a cabeça. Ainda sentada, ela observou Scorpius levantar o rosto para poder enxergar melhor o céu noturno. A noite estava fria e Rose vestia apenas uma fina blusa de algodão roxa com uma saia xadrez, meia calça e sua bota preferida. Não era uma roupa _exatamente _adequada para se ficar fora de casa. Percebendo que Rose tremia, Scorpius se aproximou e colocou seu cachecol verde-esmeralda em seu pescoço, encostando suavemente seus dedos na pela gélida dela. Ela arrepiou-se, mas eles sabiam que, desta vez, não era de frio.

'Desculpe-me'. Ele disse, afastando-se dela. 'Eu fiz você ficar confusa naquele dia, não foi?' Rose fungou, sem querer assentir. De fato, ela ficara extremamente confusa; mas, de alguma forma, aquela era uma confusão boa que a fazia ficar pensando mais e mais somente nele. E, se eles já estavam destinados a ficar juntos desde sempre, ela não teria que reclamar da confusão. 'E, novamente, desculpe-me por ter saído da sua vida tão repentinamente há dez anos'.

Rose virou em sua direção, sentindo os olhos começarem a arder novamente.

'Por que você sumiu, Scorpius? Lembro-me de perguntar sempre a Teddy o porquê de você não vir mais à casa do tio Harry, mas ele apenas dizia que não sabia. Eu ficava tão triste por você não estar aqui para me ver, para brincar comigo... Mas eu ainda tinha esperanças. Da próxima vez, quem sabe, você apareceria; se não na próxima, quem sabe depois dela? Mas você nunca vinha... E, assim, eu acabei me esquecendo de seu rosto. Fiquei desesperada. 'Teddy, eu não consigo me lembrar! Não me lembro do rosto do Corpius!', eu dizia. Teddy, hoje percebo, deveria ficar extremamente desconfortável. Depois disso, fui me esquecendo, gradativamente, de cada parte sua. Seu sorriso sincero, seus olhos azuis, o "você" que me fez te amar tanto, com tão pouca idade...'

Scorpius permanecia parado em seu lugar, mas Rose pôde perceber as lágrimas querendo escapar por seus olhos claros. Ele apertava suas mãos fortemente e ela podia jurar que ele se continha mais do que tudo para não fraquejar. Será que ele não percebia que, com ela, ele poderia se mostrar fraco, forte — como quisesse, céus! — a hora que fosse? Ela o amava tanto, tanto que nunca o julgaria por um ato falho. Ao contrário, ela o acolheria em seus braços e o abraçaria, transmitindo todo seu carinho e afeição naquele simples gesto.

'Você não entenderia, Rose'. Por fim, ele disse. Rose quase teve um acesso. Ela _não entenderia? _Como assim, Deus? Ela estaria disposta a tudo por ele! 'Você não entende como meus sentimentos eram confusos naquela época. Eu realmente, realmente, amava brincar com você. Na verdade, seu sorriso era um dos meus maiores motivos, no início, para eu vir sempre para cá. Mas, com o passar do tempo, ele se tornou o _único _motivo para minhas visitas. Você não tem noção,' E, nessa parte, ele deu uma risadinha nasalada. 'do quanto sua presença cresceu dentro de mim em tão pouco tempo. Eu chegava aqui, acompanhado de Teddy, e via seu sorriso me cumprimentando e eu já corria abertamente para seus pequenos bracinhos calorosos, sentindo meu coração se aquecer. Rose,' Ele soluçou. A garota se levantou e pegou-o pelo rosto, forçando-lhe a olhar em seus olhos. Ela _precisava _entender, acima de tudo. 'você não sabe o quanto, após um certo tempo, eu percebi que aquilo era _errado_. Eu comecei a me sentir _sujo _ao perceber que estava amando _de verdade_ uma garotinha de sete anos, totalmente inocente, pura e com toda uma vida ainda pela frente para viver'.

'Sujo, Scorpius?' A voz de Rose não passava de um murmúrio. Parecia que, se ela falasse um pouco mais alto, todo aquele clima entre eles acabaria e tudo seria jogado por água abaixo. Nunca mais eles teriam outra oportunidade. 'Não havia nada mais bonito do que aquilo!'

Ele balançou a cabeça.

'Você não entende, Rose. Eu estava no colegial, com garotas dando mole para mim o tempo inteiro, mas eu só pensava em você e em como seu rosto parecia angelical quando você sorria; ou em como meu coração apertava quando você chorava. Algumas pessoas acabaram, de algum modo, descobrindo que eu tinha uma... Relação _especial _com você e começaram a me perseguir. Tive medo que eles fossem atrás de você, toda pequena, indefesa... Totalmente _quebrável _e _frágil_. Eu _tive _que me afastar por isso e pelo que eu já disse anteriormente.' Ele suspirou. 'Você tinha uma vida toda pela frente e, ainda assim, escolheu esse caminho... Não pude acreditar quando você me fez prometer aquilo.'

'O quê?' Rose piscou. 'Está falando sobre eu ser sua esposa, é isso?' Ela corou ao vê-lo assentir.

'Antes mesmo de ir te visitar daquela vez, eu já havia decidido que aquela seria a última vez. Mas eu cheguei e você não quis me largar. Como sempre.' Ele riu. 'No entanto, acho que você deve ter percebido que havia alguma coisa errada, pois me encarou com aquela sua carinha de anjo e disse, com toda sua inocência: 'quando eu crescer, quero ser esposa de Corpie!'. Você não sabe o quanto meu coração se encheu de alegria ao te ver pronunciar tais palavras. Mas eu sabia que estava errado, então fui logo me reprimindo. Porém, logo em seguida você solta a bomba: 'você promete?''.

Scorpius ficou em silêncio por algum momento, parecendo colocar em ordem seus pensamentos para, enfim, poder continuar sua história.

'Por um momento, eu pensei em jogar tudo aos ares e gritar um alto 'dane-se!' e continuar com você até quando você pudesse decidir por si mesma se gostaria de permanecer naquele caminho comigo ou se decidiria por algo melhor.' Ele soltou uma risadinha seca. 'Mas então percebi que, se você decidisse seguir sem mim dali em diante, eu provavelmente não aguentaria e acabaria sucumbindo ao meu desejo mais egoísta e não permitiria que você se fosse. Isso poderia acabar te machucando extremamente, mas eu com certeza não me importaria, se fosse o caso. Por isso, decidi fazer uma promessa sem fundo — eu não saberia se a cumpriria ou não, mas se você estivesse feliz, do jeito que fosse, tudo bem por mim'.

Rose levantou-se nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios levemente aos de Scorpius. Eles fecharam os olhos brevemente, apenas sentindo um ao outro, e então se afastaram, suspirando.

'Então, eu saí de sua vida. Contudo, agarrei-me acima de tudo naquela promessa. Manti-me afastado para que você pudesse trilhar seu próprio caminho, mas ainda assim perguntava sobre você para Teddy. E ele me contava tudo; como você estava crescida, como estava se saindo bem nos estudos; que você começou a namorar o capitão do time de rugby... Tudo. E eu tinha de me contentar em apenas ouvir, até que eu pudesse me aproximar de você novamente. Foi então que eu te vi, meio que por acaso, naquela livraria. Você estava tão linda lendo aquele livro que acabei perdendo a noção do tempo e fiquei te observando... Meu Deus, você estava tão _mulher, _tão madura! Então, você veio em minha direção e eu pude perceber que nada daquilo que eu havia sentido há dez anos havia passado. Na verdade, parece que só se fortaleceu mais e mais... E eu precisava falar com você; precisava ouvir sua voz; _necessitava _saber se você ainda se lembrava daquela época tão distante que chegava a parecer um sonho...'

Rose sorriu, serena e com lágrimas nos olhos.

'Realmente, é um sonho. Um sonho longínquo, embaçado, mas real. Aquela promessa pode ter se apagado por um tempo de minha mente, Scorpius, mas eu me lembro dela agora. O calor que sinto em meu coração, quando estou junto de você, é real e prova que tudo também foi real. E o amor que sinto por você continua aqui, mesmo agora; mesmo depois de tanto tempo'.

Scorpius sorriu, abraçando Rose fortemente. O cheiro de seu cabelo estava impregnado em seu nariz e parecia continuar o mesmo de tanto tempo atrás... O cheiro de morangos silvestres que ele tanto amara. E que amava ainda hoje.

'Por que você demorou tanto para me alcançar, Rose?' Ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para a garota. Ela sorriu em seus braços quentes, levantando o rosto para poder admirar seus olhos cinzentos, que brilhavam tanto quanto as estrelas no céu logo acima deles.

'Desculpe-me por te fazer esperar por tanto tempo, Corpius. Eu cheguei!'

Naquele momento, o tempo não existia. Não havia diferença de idade; não havia familiares bisbilhoteiros espiando por trás das cortinas e um pai furioso resmungando pelos cantos; não havia vento frio que poderia separá-los. Não depois de tanto tempo distantes. Não depois de, finalmente, terem se encontrado.

Eles estavam felizes um nos braços do outro. E isso bastaria.

FIM

* * *

**Meu. Deus.**

**Dez Páginas.**

**Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia uma short. Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia algo tão longo. Em suma, fazia tempo que eu não escrevia uma short tão longa.**

**Mas valeu a pena. Eu realmente gostei do desenvolvimento dessa Fic, apesar de ter gastado toda a minha criatividade nela. -****' **** A ideia veio a partir de uma 'mini história' em inglês que escrevi em um dos meus Blogs com o seguinte fragmento:**

'Oops', ela disse, 'Não foi por querer, de verdade.'  
'Ah, não se preocupe quanto a isso, garotinha.' Ele sorriu. 'Você ainda é jovem; você tem bastante tempo para aprender tudo sobre a vida.'  
Ela corou - ela tinha acabado de completar dezesseis anos!  
'Eu disse _desculpe_.'  
O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos dela com um sorriso gentil.  
'Eu sei. Eu te amo.'

**Gente, escrevi isso há um ano e sempre quis escrever uma Fic a partir disso. O nome desse trecho chama 'Faux Pas' que, em francês, significa 'Passos em Falso'. É, basicamente, sobre um homem mais velho que se apaixona por uma adolescente.**

**Na Fic, como vocês puderam ver, trata-se de um Scorpius com uns 25 anos, apaixonado por uma Rose Esquecida com uns dezesseis anos. Haha, sim, é UA e o Scorpius é o melhor amigo do Teddy nessa Fic (;**

**Espero que tenham gostado por, de verdade, deu muito trabalho para escrever. Sério. Fiquei umas cinco horas sentada. Concluindo ela quase que 5:00 da manhã de 06/03/2010.**

**Uhm... E desculpem-me pelos trechos de diálogo ridiculamente longos, mas foi necessário. ^^" Qualquer erro, por favor, é só me avisar!**

**Ah, sim. E espero que vocês tenham entendido os 'Faux Pas' que o Scorpius e, principalmente, a Rose deram - não só literalmente! Haha. **

**E, bem, acho que é só isso. (:**

**Por favor, enviem REVIEW! *-* E, é claro, continuem apoiando a mim e às minhas queridíssimas FanFics!**

**Beijos e até mais!**

**Reky.**


End file.
